Kitsune and Vixens
by Mrriddler
Summary: Postanime An adult Hinata makes a shocking discovery regarding her estranged sister and one of her closest friends. Nothing will ever be the same in Konoha. Yuri lemon. Narutoharem later. READ warning inside.


**Plot:** An adult Hinata makes a shocking discovery regarding her estranged sister and one of her closest friends. Nothing will ever be the same in Konoha. Yuri lemon, smut. READ warning inside.

The story takes place in the post-cannon backdrop of the great Shinobi War against Orochimaru where several hidden villages united under a single banner to defeat Sound and its allies. It's about a decade to a decade and a half after the beginning of the anime series so Naruto should be in his mid twenties.

**Rating:** Rated M for _**sibling-cest (incest)**_, _**yuri lemon**_ (explicit girl-girl action) with hints of hetero-hentai. Implicit polyamorous Naruto/multiple girls and light S&M. _**Under Jiraiya's pervert-o-meter, which goes from a low 1 to a high 10, this story measures an 10.5.**_ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

Inspiration for this work (and therefore blame) goes to _**JohnnyG**_ who introduced Naruto-Hanabi in _**The Ice Princess of Konoha**_ as not only a workable but downright matching pair and _**Lord Geryon**_, the author of the frustratingly unfinished _**Origin**_. Enjoy.

Oh by the way, please be advised that neither of the above authors have endorsed this story in any form. I do highly recommend their works though.

**Edited by: Lord Sivart**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kitsune and Vixens**

By Mrriddler

**Chapter 1**

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama is here." The white-eyed mistress of the Hyuuga clan nodded as her younger sister is led into the training room before dismissing the attending servants.

After her father's unfortunate demise, Hinata, as acting clan leader, had revoked many of her family's archaic practices. But one habitual ritual she kept, however, was the routine sparring matches between Hanabi, her younger sister, and herself. It was because it was one of the few interactions they had with each other. Alas, the siblings were never very close and seemed to have further grown apart after the death of their father. Hinata suspect it had to do with her own hand in the whole affair. Hanabi was _always_ daddy's favorite. And, while she did not broadcast it, Hinata made no attempt to hide the fact that it was she, who had leaked Hiashi's conspiracy designs. That act ultimately led to the clan leader's death at the hands of her long-time secret love, Naruto.

Naruto. Hinata could not help but sigh in a mix of frustration and resignation every time she thought of him. The so called "Regent" of the Hyuuga clan had come a long way from her stuttering childhood ways, and yet she always seemed to lose herself before the jovial, whiskered faced blond young man. It was... quite infuriating to say the least.

"Hinata-chan." The young, slim teenaged chuunin bowed formally, her slick as silk raven hair cascading over her shoulders like a dark halo. Hinata sighed. With all the feeling and affection in _that_ address, Hanabi might as well have said "sama". Oh well, no point in complaining as this was as good as it was going to get.

"Hanabi-chan, how was you're A-rank mission?" Hinata asked warmly with a smile.

"We successfully completed the mission with minimum trouble, relatively speaking. Yoko received second degree burns from an enemy fire jitsu, but Aoi managed to heal her. She's resting in her room right now." Hinata nodded at Hanabi's habit at understatement. Minimum trouble? Minimum trouble doesn't usually involve a mission member having to be carried to her room and then fed pain relievers so she can sleep.

Yes, it wasn't normal practice for two students of the same clan to be placed on the same team, but in the case of Team 9, there were extenuating circumstances. The most important being that Hanabi was – Hinata had to admit – a spoiled brat _par excellence_. Teachers at the academy later confessed to her in private that they almost had to make a two man team. Hanabi simply could not get along with others and barely tolerated her only _friend_, Yoko, who was a Hyuuga from the branch house. It had been a shock to many when the final member for the team with the Hyuuga _spitfire_ was found; Aoi, a shy but talented girl and an aspiring medic-nin from a non-prominent civilian family.

"Is she ok?"

"She's alive so I guess so." Hinata winced at her sister's cold words.

"Why did Aoi treat Yoko? Where was your sensei?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

That had been the biggest shocker; who the jounin sensei of Team 9 was?

"Naruto-sa, I mean, sensei felt that it was important for us to be able to take care of ourselves. He did not take part in the battle at all." Hinata looked at Hanabi questionably at the beginning but ignored it in favor of the bigger issue of why Aoi was the one to treat Yoko. That was not right. The only reason Team 9 was given the B-rank mission – which should have been an A-rank – was because of who was the sensei. To think the jounin simply sat around and… Hinata forced herself to calm down and breath deeply, thereby missing the momentary flash of mischief in Hanabi's dark eyes. Of course, Naruto always did subscribe to the "that which does not kill you only makes you stronger" lunatic school of thinking.

The intra-relationship of Team 9 was so utterly surreal. Everyone knew of Hyuuga Hiashi's infamous plan to eliminate Naruto and of the former clan leader's favoritism to Hanabi. Hinata was later told of the massive betting pool over the date and method of Hanabi's execution at the hands of the demon ninja. But instead lo and behold, Hanabi, a talented but average mid-ranked genin ended up being the champion at the largest chuunin exam in the history of the hidden villages. Hanabi never offered any explanation, oh no, and Naruto was hard to get a hold of as is. In the white eyed Hyuuga regent's eyes the whole affair was just so…

"Hinata-chan?"

"Right, Hanabi-chan. Let us begin. Show me what Naruto-kun has taught you recently."

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Grrgh, Hinata vowed to figure out how her younger sister always managed to infuriate her so with such a simple statement. In that moment, Hinata made a decision. She was going to get to the bottom of this, today, at the end of this match. And if Hanabi-chan was not willing to cooperate… well then. Briefly, Hanabi saw a near fanatical light in her sister's pale eyes and felt the distinct urge to run far, far away. But it was gone in an instant as the match began.

For the next couple of hours, sound of flesh meeting flesh and loud explosions reverberated through out the Hyuuga compound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Hanabi laid, crumpled up on the ground in a moaning mess. Whatever the aspirations and hopes of the younger girl, the reality was that she was still a chuunin and Hinata was still one of the most proficient and innovative jounins of all the hidden villages. Her abilities have been loudly lauded by enemies and allies alike and her ninja status was often viewed as being second only to the _**Red Maelstrom**_ AKA Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hanabi-chan, are you alright?!" A genuinely concerned Hinata asked with fright. She had gone a little bit overboard this time and the results showed. She hoisted the younger smaller girl onto her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hanabi-chan." The girl in question mumbled in response.

"What was it that you said?" To the kinouchi's immense surprise, Hanabi roughly pushed her away and stood up under her own power.

"I said I hate you, Hinata-_sama_. I don't know why you are so weak." The younger girl stated with anger and spite.

"I, I, you…WHAT!" Shock and fury rapidly spread across the ranking Hyuuga's face.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb, nee-sama? I said you are weak. I don't know why he thinks you are so great. You can't even talk straight in front of him. You let the elders walk all over you and make you into some sort of a caretaker. I would never allow that if I was the heiress. And once I become clan leader…"

A resounding slap echoed through the room as Hanabi found herself blasted off her feet and pinned to a wall.

"Y, you, you… After everything! After all that I did for you!" Hinata was livid as she stormed up to the smaller girl, backing her to the wall. The older girl was holding in check her anger by a hair, but Hanabi seemed perfectly willing to charge right on ahead.

"That's why you are so weak! Why do you give in so easily? Why do you have to be so weak when you are supposed to be our clan leader? If it had been me, I would have put the elders in their place. And don't get me started on your lost _love_. You are so stupid to have lost him, nee-sama. I would have made him _mine_ a long time ago." The younger girl fired back, a wisp of a disturbing smile covering her face.

"Listen to me yo-you little spoiled brat! You-" Hinata was furious and insulted. _'Wait! Who's him?'_ Despite her undeniable youthful beauty, Hanabi was not one to keep company with boys. In fact, the only male outside of the clan that she regularly interacted with was… Her white pupils then widened with fear.

"What, what have you done? What have you done with him?"

Hanabi laughed as if it was she had just said the funniest thing. A wide smirk appeared on her pixy-like face. Hinata clenched her fists, willing herself not to forcibly wipe off her younger sister's smug smile.

"More than what you ever did, my _weak_ nee-sama?" That was the last straw. Her dear sister had broken the one irrevocable truth in her life; the one constant. She was neither blind nor deaf to the village talks about the famous demon container's escapades and his various liaisons over the years. Nor was she delusional about the chances of them getting together by some divine will. Of course not, but still in the back of her mind, there was him; there was her; and they were together. How-how dare her younger sister take all that away! No, wait! She refused to believe it. Surely there must be some other explanation and she was going to find out from Hanabi what it was.

For all the pain she has caused physical and mental, never had Hinata raised even one finger in return. Never until now. She used one of her stronger techniques that sent the petite girl smashing against the wall with nearly bone crushing force. Hanabi cried as part of her outerwear disintegrated.

"Whe-where's your underwear and bra?" Hinata asked coldly. The kiddy gloves had come off as had all civility. Hanabi, however, remained intransigent as she stared back defiantly.

"Answer my question, Hanabi!" Hinata thundered authoritatively. A sense of self-satisfaction bathed the older girl when Hanabi paused in shock before lowering her head submissively. Maybe her friends were right. Maybe being more forceful would help, at least some of the times. The girl blushed and mumbled something unintelligible gibberish.

"Speak up."

"Naruto-sama and his partners liked it when I am _uncovered_ underneath." Under other circumstance, seeing the strongest member of the strongest clan from the strongest hidden village gape with wide open mouth like a fish (or an amazed toddler) would have been amusing. As it was, Hinata was trying to wrap her mind around the implication. Her young sister with her idol, friend and mentor and what was it that she called him?

'_Naruto-sama!'_ Hinata definitely didn't like where this was going. The only time she wanted to hear _that_ word spoken in _that_ fashion was somewhere deep in the back of her mind, uttered by only one person, namely herself.

"Wait?! What others? You had better be honest Hanabi!" Hinata warned. Blushing at the sight of her near naked sister, the Hyuuga leader suddenly felt self conscious, yet she wasn't about to just let her wayward sister go. So she leaned forward pressing the weight of her larger body against Hanabi. This would have been a good idea, had one of her legs not become wedged between Hanabi's.

"Th-they were, were close f-friends of his; his girlfriends I guess." The younger girl hated the stuttering but it was becoming impossible to remain coherent when she was so hot. The fact that Hinata kept shifting her weight in agitation didn't help one bit. Hanabi bit her lips in an attempt to restrain herself.

Her mind in turmoil and her body, still covered with sheen of sweat, Hinata failed to notice the creeping wetness sliding down her leg. She did, however, notice how fragile and red Hanabi looked. For a second, the stronger girl almost backed off, but then gathered her resolve. No one had really disciplined Hanabi before, which apparently help encourage her absolutely ignoble behavior. No, she was not going to back down this time.

"What did you do with them? What did you do with, with Naruto." Hanabi squirmed but managed to lock eyes at her sister with a look that said 'are you kidding me?'.

"We had sex, made love actually." Hanabi winced. At least she thought it was love, but apparently not as he hasn't even touched her since her engagement to the boy toy of that bratty Sakura-san wannabe. Oh how she craved to do what Itachi did, but alas she was neither powerful enough nor was she willing to go back on her promises.

'_I promise to correct the wrongs I have committed to my clan and family; I promise to uphold the vows I make; I promise to protect those precious to me.'_ She had said all that right in front of him. _'Kuso'_ Damn him for playing her like a fool and damn herself for loving him so much that she would actually accept this. Hanabi's darkening thoughts were cut short by a most unexpected intrusion.

"Agh…ARGH!" Hanabi looked at her sister with frantically wild eyes. No way, she didn't just stick her hand…

"You lost your virginity?!" Hinata tone of voice was one of utter disbelief. Hanabi barely managed to grunt a response.

"A girl usually lose that when she has sex the first time." Despite her condition, the small girl marshaled a small smile against her imposing but dumbfounded older sibling. Like all trained kunoichi, Hinata responded to the taunt by reflex. Hanabi's elongated shriek was satisfying for about one second. Then, Hinata felt reality slam into her as a watery fluid floated her hand and thigh while her sister's perspiring body collapsed against her. She rapidly backed away in horror. Alas, her movement was decidedly uncoordinated resulting in her tripping over her own self and taking Hanabi with her.

Hinata was beside herself. What had she done? How was she to explain this? As her mouth moved to apologize, her words died in the mouth of another. In a matter of seconds, the situation had been reversed. Hinata was laying, shocked and immobile below a slightly panting but smiling Hanabi.

"Thank you for that _Hinata-sama_. It's been so long and I really needed it." Hinata almost didn't register the blushing, docile girl before her as her fiery sister. And for some reason, the way she pronounced 'Hinata-sama' made her knees quake.

"I-I'm sorry for all the bad things I said about you especially after how you always looked after me."

"It's ok, Hanabi-chan. You know I'll always love you." Hinata looked up in amazement to see tears flowing down her younger sister's cheeks. The last time Hanabi cried was when mother died, but unlike last time, these appeared to be tears of happiness. One part of Hinata was happier than she has been in a long while, though another part of her was feeling very uncertain. There was also the issue with Naruto. With so many of her core beliefs shaken, she wasn't sure what to make of everything.

"I know. Naruto-sama said the same thing. I just… never appreciated you. I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you, Hinata-sama. I promise I'll earn your love." Hinata looked at the grinning girl in confusion. Her white eyes flared open when her naked sister slithered towards her. No, she can't mean to do that.

"Please let me do this. I know I'm not Naruto-sama but please let me make you feel good as well." Hinata had never been good at saying no to her younger sibling, something which actually made Hanabi furious. In this one instance, however, she was most thankful for her sister's particular vulnerability. Her sister's weak protestations dimmed when the younger but more experienced girl began laying soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. Hanabi smirked as she felt her sister's body shiver with every kiss.

"Ha-hanabi-chan, we can't. If others…" But the older girl did deserve credit for trying. Before, Hanabi might have been frustrated by her sister's seemingly chronic habit to hesitate; now, however, she savored the moment. How many young girls ever got to seduce their older sibling? Not too many she bet. The small girl nuzzled her reticent sibling in the cheek like a pet just the way she was taught. Hinata's words turned into moans of pleasure as her hands instinctively wrapped protectively around Hanabi.

"Hinata-sama, we both know no one will find out. You always have everyone else clear out when we have our spars. I know I don't have the right to ask, but please trust me on this." To prove her point, Hanabi completely shed her normal cold and confrontational mask. She left herself and her emotions completely open to her sister and tried to project as much warmth and sincerity as possible. The action could not have been easy for habitually detached and defensive young girl.

Yet for all her effort, a hint of doubt lingered in Hinata. Hanabi saw this in her eyes. She could easily ignore it and complete the seduction. That would be all too easy to do. Her repressed older sister would stand no chance. But would that come to pass, she knew it wouldn't feel right, so she backed off ever so slightly. Hinata eyed her with a mix of both relief and disappointment; gratitude at the release of excessive sexual pressure and simultaneous sorrow at its withdrawal.

"I want to help you, Hinata, not hurt you... at least not anymore. And I definitely don't want to make you do something you really don't want to do."

"Why then?" A great question, but one for which Hanabi has no good answer.

"I-I wanted to know, to see, to experience before it's too late. We both know that I'll be stripped of my position and be given the branch seal once the elders find out that I'm no longer fit to be engaged by the _rules of tradition_." When Hinata rose in protest, Hanabi quickly shushed her.

"It's fine. I accepted it the moment the engagement was announced. It will force them to formally name you heiress at last. Yo-you really deserve it, Hinata-sama." The young girl bowed her head forward so that her silky long hair cascaded over her face.

"Hanabi-chan. You know I don't care about that. I care about you. Taking the seal now would be dangerous."

"I know. But _I_ care about it and I'll be fine." A look of grim determination crossed Hinata face. The issue was far from being settled but she knew better than to argue. Giving her one last searching gaze, Hanabi sighed in resignation before standing up on her wobbly legs. Hinata was still too uncomfortable to continue. It was nice while it lasted. The release her sister gave her was almost as good as the best ones from Naruto-sama. Her back turned, Hanabi was greatly surprised when two reaching hands prevented her from leaving.

"I'm not really sure where this came from, Hanabi-chan, but I do love you. Sisters help each other out, right?" Hinata still had a million unanswered questions, but she willingly set them aside. This clearly meant a lot to Hanabi and Hinata, shy as she may be, never was a true conformist.

"I don't really want to do it here, so whose room?" Seeing her young sister being the liveliest and perkiest she's ever been removed most of Hinata's worries. Offering no resistance, she allowed herself to be half dragged, half pulled into Hanabi's restricted sanctuary where she was promptly and efficiently divested.

"Ano, I never done this before…" Hinata stated, her nervousness returning. Her sister cheerfully waved it off as she straddled her chest in a reverse position.

"That's ok. We can go slow. This position is sort of advanced and it could take you a bit of getting used to. I'll get you off first to take the edge off. Then we can try doing it at the time. Does that sound good to you, Hinata-sama?" The older girl's flushed with excitement as she nodded. What have they done to her poor sister.

"Great. Just set back and relax, Hinata-sama." Without further ado, the younger sister plunged right in with a long wet lick. Her darling sister gave an equally long squeal which was very reflective of the rest of the hour. Giving how sensitive and vocal Hinata was, Hanabi suspected that it would take some time before Hinata became adjusted enough to the pleasurable sensations to reciprocate. But on the other hand, if her sister was anything like herself, then she would undoubtedly be a quick learner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata groaned as she opened her eyes to greet the morning sun. Her head was swimming from the images of her vivid dream or nightmare depending on one's point of view. She really hoped she hadn't gone drinking with her friends again. She almost killed Kiba after what happened last time. As she moved to sit up, she realized she couldn't. Something or rather someone was holding her down.

'_It couldn't be.'_ Oh but it was. A naked Hanabi lay to the side, snoring contently while clinging to her sister's arm like it was a life preserver. The events of the night before came rushing back into the Hyuuga leader's mind. How could she have allowed this to happen? What was she going to do now? How would she explain this when the elders find out? And when could I do this again? The last thought sent Hinata reeling.

"Hinata-sama? Are you alright?" Hinata jumped up in fright, slipping out of Hanabi's clutches. The younger girl moaned piteously but did not awake. An impossibly pale Hinata gazed tensely at the speaker.

"Yoko! You should be resting still. What are you doing in my room?"

"Ano, this is Hanabi-sama's room. I have recovered from my wounds." Hyuuga Yoko offered timidly, more than a little intimidated by her usually calm clan leader's forceful attitude. She did look fine except for how gingerly she carried herself. The burned area was most likely still sensitive and sore.

Hinata looked around and realized that she was in fact in Hanabi's room. Oh, how was she going to get out of this one?

"Right, ahm, what are you doing here then, Yoko?"

"I, well, she-"

"It's ok. Whatever it is, you can tell me, Yoko." Reassured Hinata warmly. She always felt somewhat protective of the parentless young girl, who was somewhat of a clan pariah for reasons beyond her control. But there was also a more personal reason, one which inflicted upon Hinata countless hours of guilt.

"Hanabi reacted poorly to the engagement announced by the elders. Everyone has been treating her differently and she's been having nightmares, really bad ones." Hinata looked at her younger sister with concern. Indeed, even now, Hanabi was shifting listlessly amongst the bed sheets.

"… So, I have been keeping her company as much as possible." Yoko looked away with rosy blushes on both cheeks. Hinata paled even further.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would be in here this morning, Hinata-sama. Don't worry, I promise to maintain your secrecy with Hanabi-sama." The girl actually had the gall to wink at her as if it was some sort of an inside game.

"Ahm, thank you." _'I think.'_ Hinata's mind was swimming. It was completely incomprehensible. Naruto and Hanabi, Hanabi and her and now Hanabi and Yoko. That last one was really mind boggling. Hinata always thought _that_ stormy relationship resembled the one she had with Neji before his transformation. Though in this case, the hate and anger were from the main house member and directed at the branch house member. And Hanabi was supposedly far crueler than Neji.

"Hinata-sama?" Yoko drew her distracted sempai's attention to the trashing form of Hanabi. "May I?"

Genuinely concerned for her sister Hinata nodded, thinking Yoko might know what to do. She did not, however, expect the branch member to climb onto the bed and slide under the bed sheets. Hanabi reflexively latched onto the new body like it was a giant teddy bear while Yoko gently wrapped her arms around her teammate's neck. The elder Hyuuga sister willed herself not to scream or faint. Maybe it really was an innocent gesture. That idea flew out the window when Hinata saw Yoko tenderly kiss her sister. The fact that Hanabi eagerly reciprocated, even while asleep, attest to how routine this must be for them.

Hinata faked a cough to disrupt the scene featuring the mutual slobbering teenagers. It was making her feel distinctively uncomfortable. _'No, no, concentrate.'_ She chided herself. Pulling away Yoko had the dignity to look abashed; her witch of a sister on the other hand merely grunted in a half-snort, half-whine way that made her sound like a snoring pig.

"I-I apologize, Hinata-sama. I got carried away." Whispered the Hyuuga branch member.

"Yoko, I want an honest answer. Was your sensei involved with you girls?" The girl's white eyes widened as she aggressively shook her head.

"An honest answer." Hinata reminded. Yoko trembled and her answer came forth very hesitantly.

"I am sorry, Hinata-sama. I… made a promise not to say anything." Promise?! Damn Naruto and his promises and now look what he has done; making his students promise things…

"Please don't be mad at sensei. It's not his fault."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she glared back. This girl dare ask of her when she refused a direct order from the official leader of the clan. Is she even aware of the sort of punishment she could suffer, and would most certainly suffer had her father still been alive?

"It's not his fault that he's fucking my sister?" Hanabi jerked at her sister's loud outburst, but did not awaken. Yoko looked desperate like a cornered prey, but Hinata forced the girl to look up at her.

"I have always looked out for you, Yoko, but we both know that as clan leader, I can not tolerate mutinous insubordination. So I ask you again, what else has Naruto-sensei done with his students?"

"Nothing. He's done nothing with either Aoi or me. Use your Byakugan to scan me if you wish, Hinata-sama." Hinata did just that and found Yoko's statement to be truthful. Her anger diminished somewhat.

"He's a good person. You of all people should know that, Hinata-sama. You didn't really know what it used to be like, what she used to do, what-" Yoko's eyes glazed over with pain as she recalled the past. "Naruto-sensei changed all that. I can't say anything about him and Hanabi-sama, but I know his actions saved both of us. Please, I beg of you, Hinata-sama, do not overreact!"

Hinata nodded stiffly in contemplation but her eyes were still clouded over. Biting her lips, Yoko pulled out her last trump card, hoping that her friend and teammate would one day forgive her. "If for nothing else, at least consider being reasonable for Hanabi-sama's sake. She… loves him. She loves him like you once loved him."

The statement left Hinata stunned. If she loved him then why didn't she speak up when they made the engagement? The Hyuuga head furiously clinched her fists, but like any good clan leader managed to temper her fiery emotions.

"Thank you for your honesty, Yoko." Seeing the lack of any malice or anger, the branch member nodded in relief.

Hinata started walking to the door, hesitated, and walked back. Leaning over, she softly kissed her sister's forehead. Giving her favorite branch member a sincere smile, she added: "I'll make sure that you aren't disturbed by the servants. Please take care of my sister."

"Hai, Hinata-sama." With a content smile, Yoko sank into the large, plush bed, allowing the comforting warmth of Hanabi's body to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

Hyuuga Hinata gave the bed occupants one last suffering look before exiting. It wasn't even ten o'clock and she was already having a major headache. Naruto-kun had better have some damn good answers or he could look forward to having numbed balls for the next couple of years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I hope that was smutilicious enough for you folks. For those who were viewers from my HP days then you might suspect where the origin for this Naruto adaptation came from. Indeed, I was working on developing a Harry-Delacour sisters threesome. Well, I couldn't get it to work in the HP verse so this sister-cest was the best substitute I could do. I know I left a lot of unanswered questions like who were the other girls? And will I write Naruto in:P Well, I guess I'll leave that to your imagination.

… or you can wait until I update which is god knows when. :P


End file.
